


Close Proximity

by Cercus



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: "Cid sighed gently as he picked up the soap and began to scrub off the dirt and grease of the day. There was nothing wrong with getting dirty doing hard work, but sometimes a man just had to get cleaned up to feel human again. He scrubbed at his stomach absently, musing over various things all at once, before dipping his hand lower to wash between his thighs."___________________PwP Valenwind one shot with pre-established relationship.





	Close Proximity

It was dirty work being the captain; especially when you did much of the crawling in and around the machinery yourself. When you wanted something done right you did it yourself. Cid mused over these thoughts as he headed back to his quarters covered in soot and grease. He was sore and tired but very satisfied with the inner workings of the airship. She was his baby after all. You had to be good to your baby, even when it was hard on your own body.

Everyone else had already called it a night it seemed. The narrow corridors back to the captain’s quarters were void of organic noise and darkened to the low glow of the safety lights. ‘Just what damn time was it anyways?’ He mused as he unlocked his room and slipped inside. “Late apparently.” He grunted aloud, closing the door behind him but not locking it. 

Vincent wasn’t in the room or in the halls. Which meant the ex-turk was making his nocturnal rounds in the belly of the ship. Prowling like a stray cat more like. Cid chuckled a bit at the thought, peeling out of his sweat dampened tee-shirt and lobbing it haphazardly at the chute. Well stray cats would get hungry and come around in their own time. Better to let Vincent come to bed on his own terms then go waking everyone else up shouting down the halls for him. 

The boots came off next, sitting on the edge of the bolted down table, Cid leaned over with a mild grunt to pull at the laces with calloused work hardened fingers. The knots came loose and the boots were kicked into a small box next to the door. His belt clinked lightly in his hands as he slipped it open but left it in the loops of his pants. Both pants and belt were draped over the chair for a pocket check later. Sighing and running both hands though his hair, Cid pulled his goggles loose and preened at the sweat slicked spikes with mild interest. “Hair’s gettin’ long again….” The goggles were left on the table as he headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

The bathroom was a one person unit. A closed off water closet that adjoined a small sink and shower box. There was enough room to get done what you came to do and then leave. Or at least that was Cid’s opinion on the place. He had put so much love and care into the airship’s cockpit, engine, and other mechanical matters that the living quarters left a little to be desired. He started up the shower, making mental note on upgrades he could make to the next model of the Highwind; like maybe coming up with a way to include a bath. The shower was good for a quick scrub but sometimes a man just wanted to stretch out his legs and relax after a long day. 

Steam filled the small room and Cid got under the spray, humming to himself as he washed his face in his hands. There was one good thing he could say about his shower, it got hot and hot fast. The water pipes were warmed against the exhaust vents from the heart of the ship and stored ready for use in large batches. It felt amazing against his skin, running in steaming rivers down his back and thighs. 

He sighed gently as he picked up the soap and began to scrub off the dirt and grease of the day. There was nothing wrong with getting dirty doing hard work, but sometimes a man just had to get cleaned up to feel human again. He scrubbed at his stomach absently, musing over various things all at once, before dipping his hand lower to wash between his thighs. 

Before he realized what he was even doing, his thoughts had already turned back to Vincent. Casually at first, wondering if the gunman had already taken a shower himself. He gently tugged at his testicules, cupping them in his palm and rubbing them with his thumb. Washing away the sweat and little bit of dirt that had made it past the barrier of his boxers. Would Vincent come to bed before Cid fell asleep himself? Maybe he’d still be awake enough when his lover’s weight shifted the mattress. 

The soap had all been rinsed down the drain by now but Cid didn’t notice, squeezing himself lightly his fingers slipped upwards to grasp the base of his cock. In his musing fantasy Vincent leaned in close against his back to press light kisses. Nothing sensual yet, Vincent was the overly considerate type; he wouldn’t want to wake him.   
Cid’s calloused fingers stroked lazily against his shaft, the flesh in his hand starting to awaken and flush ruddy in the heat of the shower stream. 

He’d lean into the kisses making it clear he was more than awake; moving against Vincent and reaching back to pull him closer. Vincent would take the hint and graze his teeth against the crook of his neck. Those damn teeth got Cid every time; sharp bastards that Vincent would drag against the tendon of his throat teasingly light. He’d arch in the ex-turk’s embrace and try to urge him to bite, but Vincent would be stubborn. He’d try to distract Cid by reaching down and pressing his fingers into him, rubbing at his prostate with long agile fingers.

Cid groaned and adjusted his feet in the small shower space, spreading his legs some to reach around behind and try to fit two fingers into his ass. The space was just too small for it to be done comfortably, but he could reach just enough to tease and rub against the tight ring. He huffed quietly as his strokes became longer; palming the head of his erection before sliding back down his length.

Pretty soon they’d forgo the rest of foreplay and Vincent would give him what he wanted, taking him deep and hard against the mattress. It would be so overwhelming in its animalistic nature Cid would have to bite down on his arm to keep from yelling and waking up the crew. 

The rubbing quickly became not enough. Struggling to get his fingers deeper just resulted in a bumped elbow and a string of curses. Cid paused his masturbations to grumble and pick up the bottle of shampoo he’d upset in the confined space. 

Eyeing up the wall behind him Cid let out a small hum. If he could just…He pressed his back to it, careful not to bump the small shelf of toiletries again, and lifted his leg. With a little wiggling, and looping his arm under his knee to pull the leg a bit higher, Cid found he could brace his foot against the space to the left of the shower knob and keep steady by bracing against the wall behind him. 

He pushed his wet hair back out of his face again, grinning a bit at his cleverness, and dropped his hands back down between his legs. His skin was soft from the warm water and his fingers slipped in to the second knuckle easily. It ached a bit from stretching too quickly, but getting what he wanted was more important at the moment. Moving his fingers in and out carefully, he let out a self satisfied groan and went back to his fantasies. 

A little different this time; maybe Vincent would feel brave and actually bite him. Teeth sinking into the neck that Cid bore so willingly. It wouldn’t break skin but it would bruise and ache so perfectly in a way that would send shivers down Cid’s spine and- 

The shower curtain pulled back and Cid’s eyes snapped open. In his current position he couldn’t really do much more than yell in surprise and try to pull the curtain back closed. “What in the goddamn hell?!”

Vincent blinked as the curtain was jerked back out of his hand; a bit surprised at the display he had only gotten glimpses of as he’d tried to join his lover in the shower. “Sorry to startle you.” He offered mildly, going to open the curtain again. 

Cid sputtered as Vincent moved into his space, squishing up into the corner and bumping the shampoo to the floor again. He’d not had time to put his foot back down before the gunman had taken up all the extra room. “Goddamn it, Vin! This shower is too damn small for two people!” he swore trying to push his boyfriend back out of the shower without much luck. 

Vincent held his ground and leaned into Cid’s force, moving in even closer to press against him. He wanted under the warmth of the water. “Were you enjoying yourself?” he muttered, close to Cid’s ear. He felt a little bit playful after seeing the mechanic so vulnerable and obviously caught up in himself. 

Trying to scowl wasn’t really working out when his erection was sandwiched between his own stomach and Vincent’s hips. Cid huffed and settled for reaching up to loop his arms lazily around Vincent’s neck. “You’re a goddamn pain you know that, Valentine?” 

“I know…” Vincent hummed, tilting his head to kiss him deeply. He’d been alone with his thoughts for too long while Cid worked. It’d been tempting to find a place to hole up for the night and brood, but that’d caused too many arguments in the past. He’d found Cid preferred him to come to his bed and let the captain try to hush the voices himself. If there was anything loud enough to quiet those voices, it’d be Cid. Already he could feel the nagging pulling chaos dulling to a background lull as his body started to heat up under his lover’s touch. 

“I was thinkin’ about you…” Cid confessed with a mildly shameless grin as he angled his hips in a precarious shift to rub against Vincent. “Were your ears burnin’?” 

Vincent couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. “Something close to that…” He purred, reaching under Cid’s lifted thigh to grab and help him steady. The space really was too small for two people to stand in comfortably, much less what Cid had in mind. He reached down with his other hand and pressed his fingers into his lover. The ring of muscle stretched easily and gave way to Vincent’s longer but thinner digits.

Cid’s head lolled back and his eyes shut at the feeling of Vincent working inside him. He knew exactly where to press and rub to make white stars dance behind the pilot’s lids and electricity pulse up and down his spine. His hips jerked helplessly as Vincent scissored his fingers and added a third. 

“Goddamn, Vin…you ain’t gotta do all that…” he slurred, his own hands tangling with long black locks in desperate fistfuls. His body begged for more even as his muscles ached at the stretching. He’d been close when he was doing it alone, now holding back long enough for Vincent to put it in felt agonizingly slow. 

Vincent hummed quietly in reply, remaining steadfast and stubborn in his preparations. By the time he deemed Cid’s body ready his lover was trembling and groaning in his grasp, slack jawed and nearly sliding down the wall as his knee started to give way. The gunman carefully pulled away to loop his other arm under Cid’s braced leg.

There was some mildly startled scrabbling as Cid came back down to earth and realized his body was leaving the ground. Vincent hoisted him up the wall effortlessly and held him steady in his arms. He seemed to pause and think on something suddenly. “I didn’t bring any lubricants…” He confessed, looking around the small shower space blankly.   
Cid snickered some, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean it ain’t like it’s dry in here.” He tried to urge Vincent to go ahead, wriggling his hips in his grasp. 

“I could still hurt you if we don’t…” Vincent trailed off still seeming to ponder his options. 

Huffing with impatience Cid glanced behind him into the little shelf of toiletries. “Here, use this.” He grunted offering Vincent a small bottle of body lotion. Vincent’s face showed he wasn’t pleased with the selection, but Cid was already cracking the bottle open and squeezing it into his hand. “It’s one damn time, Vin.” He grumbled, reaching between them to grasp Vincent’s cock in his hand. The ex-turk hissed under his breath as Cid stroked and pulled at him lightly, making all thoughts of possible lubricant problems flee his mind. His lust came back in a hungry wave and devoured his logic as his lover worked him over in his hand. 

He shifted Cid in his hands again, letting him slide down to where their hips could meet and allowing the captain to impale himself on his length. The blonde shivered in his grasp, moaning and muttering strings of profanities as he urged Vincent to let him go lower and take him deeper by pressing his heels against his back. 

Vincent obeyed, pulling Cid closer to his body. He shuddered at the way the muscles around him squeezed and clenched. Everything about the body in his arms was pulling him in. He nuzzled against Cid’s neck and brushed his teeth against the pilot’s pulse making his whole body jerk and writhe.

“Goddamn it…” Cid panted, his body pulsing and squeezing around the girth of Vincent’s shaft. “You always…feel so damn good…” His face was flushed and he swallowed after his words like a swimmer coming up for air. “Fuck me already, Valentine…”

Their movements became quick and hard, causing water to splatter against the curtain and the walls. Vincent seemed to lose his senses when they fucked. He was like a beast, growling against Cid’s neck and gripping his legs tight enough to leave marks. He wanted to devour every inch of the man pressed against him. Eat him up until he himself forgot who and where he was and everything he came from.

For every bit of Vincent that wanted to be lost and forgotten, Cid wanted to burn each second into his memories. The smell of his lover’s skin not yet scrubbed away, the heat of their bodies that the shower’s spray only heightened, the way Vincent could pick him up and hold him down, all of it was committed to memory. He panted against Vincent’s shoulders; tightening his grasp as he used them to press back down, driving each thrust deep as he could take it. It wrecked his senses to the point he could no longer form sentences. Strings of unintelligible swears, moans, and encouragements spilled from his lips only to be muffled against where he’d pressed his mouth into the gunman’s skin.

The end rushed up to meet them both, hitting Cid like a blow to the head. Vincent bit down on his collar bone with his orgasm, muffling any sound that could have come forth. Fireworks exploded behind Cid’s eyelids as he scrabbled against Vincent’s back, his whole body shaking. He groaned deeply, feeling his climax spill in a sticky mess between their stomachs in pulsing strings. 

Vincent kept up his rhythm for a few more moments, feeling the way Cid’s body jerked and shuddered and listening to the small tired whimpers he coaxed out of him. “……did I hurt you?” He finally ask, slowing to a stop and kissing the place where he’d bit. It was growing dark already but thankfully wasn’t bleeding. The captain let out a small laugh and shook his head. “Does it sound like you hurt me? Damn near every time…askin’ silly questions…” he was trying to be gruff but his smile showed through his tone as he planted soothing kisses against Vincent’s neck. 

Vincent eased him to the floor, keeping him steady as his shaking limbs threatened to give under his weight. They washed each other clean in comfortable silence before stopping the shower and getting dried off. As they lay down in the bed together, Cid pulled the blankets up under his chin and nuzzled against Vincent’s chest. “Maybe I won’t make the shower bigger…” He mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. “Not if you keep gettin’ in there with me…”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't use lotion as lube. It has no lubricating effects outside of the shower and can lead to various body issues.


End file.
